Chatroom Troubles
by neobendium
Summary: Tony has made an unhackable chatroom- only people keep hacking it. It will have several fandoms in it. Book and movie! :) Hope you like! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's me, neobendium, bringing you a series of oneshots about the Avengers and various fandoms! (This is not AoU, as I have not seen it yet.)

This is how it works: I pick a fandom to hack into the Avenger's "unhackable" chatroom. If you have a fandom you want to be in this, please tell me in a review or PM. If I know the fandom, I will put it in. Feel free to do book fandoms, it's more likley I'll know a book than a movie. I will not do ROTG or Brave, or anything rated R. Thanks!

This oneshot's fandom is TLC (The Lunar Chronicles). I don't know if any of you know this fandom, it is pretty small, but I love these books. Please read it even if you don't know TLC, it's really funny (in my opinion, anyway).

 ** _Here are the Avenger's usernames. Tony made them:_**

 ** _Tony- IronAwesomeDude_**

 ** _Thor- PointBreak_**

 ** _Captain America- Spangles_**

 ** _Clint- I_Love_Arrows_**

 ** _Bruce- BigGreenRageMonster_**

 ** _Natasha- BlackWidowKillerLady_**

 ** _These are the TLC character's usernames:_**

 ** _Cinder- RevolutionaryCyborg_**

 ** _Emperor Kai- RoyaltyIsThePits_**

 ** _Scarlet- FighterPilot_**

 ** _Wolf- Give_Me_Tomatoes_**

 ** _Thorne- CharismaHandsomeAwesomeness_**

 ** _Cress- HackerGirl101010_**

 ** _Jacin- Lunar_Guard_**

 ** _Winter- I'mGoingCrazy_**

 ** _Iko- I'M_A_ROBOT__**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Lunar Chronicles**_

 _ **IronAwesomeDude joined the chatroom**_

 ** _PointBreak joined the chatroom_**

 ** _Spangles joined the chatroom_**

 ** _I_Love_Arrows joined_** ** _the chatroom_**

 ** _BigGreenRageMonster joined the chatroom_**

 ** _BlackWidowKillerLady joined the chatroom_**

 _ **IronAwesomeDude:**_ _Hey, guys!_

 ** _BlackWidowKillerLady:_** _What do you want, Stark?_

 _ **IronAwesomeDude:**_ _This is a special chatroom for just the Avengers, it's unhackable._

 ** _RevolutionaryCyborg joined the chatroom_**

 ** _RoyaltyIsThePits joined the chatroom_**

 ** _FighterPilot joined the chatroom_**

 ** _Give_Me_Tomatoes joined the chatroom_**

 ** _CharismaHandsomeAwesomeness joined the chatroom_**

 ** _HackerGirl101010 joined the chatroom_**

 ** _Lunar_Guard joined the chatroom_**

 ** _I'mGoingCrazy joined the chatroom_**

 ** _I'M_A_ROBOT_ joined the chatroom_**

 ** _Spangles:_** _Um... then who are these people?_

 _ **IronAwesomeDude:**_ _I have no idea._

 ** _RevolutionaryCyborg:_** _Cress hacked you._

 _ **IronAwesomeDude:**_ _You do know that's impossible, right?_

 ** _HackerGirl101010:_** _It's actually not impossible, considering I have better electronics than you and that your firewalls are terrible._

 _ **IronAwesomeDude:**_ _You did NOT just say that._

 ** _RoyaltyIsThePits:_** _Can we talk about this peacefully?_

 _ **IronAwesomeDude:**_ _I'm done here._

 ** _IronAwesomeDude left the chatroom_**

 ** _Give_Me_Tomatoes:_** _SCARLET!_

 _ **FighterPilot:** Yes?_

 ** _Give_Me_Tomatoes:_** _I'M SCARED, SCARLET!_

 _ **FighterPilot:** Why?_

 ** _Give_Me_Tomatoes:_** _I ATE A TOMATO AND IT WAS RED ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT IT WAS WHITE AND CRUNCHY ON THE INSIDE, AND IT WASN'T A TOMATO, SCARLET! IT'S A NOT TOMATO!_

 _ **FighterPilot:** Okay, I am stuck on Luna in a zoo-_

 ** _I'mGoingCrazy:_** _Menangerie._

 _ **FighterPilot:** Whatever, as I was saying, I am stuck here with one less finger, and all you are concerned about is that you ate an apple and didn't know what it was?_

 ** _Give_Me_Tomatoes:_** _...Yes?_

 ** _CharismaHandsomeAwesomeness:_** _Wrong answer._

 _ **FighterPilot:** Shut up, Thorne._

 ** _I_Love_Arrows:_** _I sense relationship troubles._

 ** _BigGreenRageMonster:_** _Leave them alone, Clint._

 ** _Lunar_Guard:_** _Winter, are you okay?_

 ** _I'mGoingCrazy:_** _What do you think, Jacin?_

 ** _Lunar_Guard:_** _Just answer me._

 ** _I'mGoingCrazy:_** _The hallucinations are getting worse._

 ** _Lunar_Guard:_** _We're gonna help you, don't worry._

 ** _BlackWidowKillerLady:_** _Can someone please tell us what's going on?_

 ** _I'M_A_ROBOT_:_** _Ummmm, well, in short, Cinder's a Lunar cyborg fugitive of the law, and we kidnapped Kai. Scarlet got abducted to Luna and is apparently in a cage in a menangerie, and Winter is going insane, and Jacin is going on trial, Thorne's blind, and everything is crazy and I'm a robot and Wolf got mind controlled and ripped my throat open, but that's okay, 'cause I'm a robot and can't die. :) That pretty much sums up our life._

 ** _I_Love_Arrows:_** _How can anyone type that fast?_

 ** _CharismaHandsomeAwesomeness:_** _Waiiiiit, I AM blind. How am I typing and reading? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?_

 ** _Give_Me_Tomatoes:_** _Oh yeah, sorry about ripping your throat open, Iko._

 ** _CharismaHandsomeAwesomeness:_** _Is no one going to adress the fact that I'm blind and typing? I could be a celebrity!_

 ** _HackerGirl101010:_** _You already are, technically._

 ** _CharismaHandsomeAwesomeness:_** _Being a wanted criminal across the entire world doesn't count._

 ** _Spangles:_** _So should we be tracking you down... or what?_

 ** _RevolutionaryCyborg:_** _If you do, you'll end up dead, tranquilized, or joining the Lunar revolution, so... probably not._

 ** _FighterPilot:_** _SPEAKING OF WHICH... shouldn't you guys be trying to get to Luna, instead of hacking into chatrooms?_

 ** _RoyaltyIsThePits:_** _Oh, yeah._

 ** _RevolutionaryCyborg:_** _Right._

 ** _RevolutionaryCyborg disbanded the chatroom_**

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Remember to R&R, and if you want to see a fandom, want one repeated, or have an idea, leave it in a review or PM me! :)


	2. AN

_**Okay, guys. I'm sorry. But I won't be updating any of my stories for a while. I'm super busy and haven't even started the next chapter for ANY of them. D: It'll probably be a month or two before I can even get to start work on them. So just a warning for you. :) have a great day, and my apologies again.**_

 _ **(This A/N will be posted on all ongoing stories)**_


End file.
